Keeping The Groove
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Kagome always wanted to be a ballerina, it was her life-long dream. She promised herself she wouldn’t get distracted by boys, and she wouldn’t let her friends rip her dream apart. She had no idea that her promise was going to be so hard to keep.
1. Prologue

_Keeping The Groove_

**\\Blanket Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever or will I ever, owned the rights to Inuyasha and Company, therefore I make no profit from writing this fic, I merely do it for the joy of Inuyasha and Writing. //**

**Summary: **Kagome always wanted to be a ballerina, it was her life-long dream. She promised herself she wouldn't get distracted by boys, and she wouldn't let her friends rip her dream apart. She had no idea that her promise was going to be so hard to keep.

**Author's Note: **_Blah, Blah, Blah …_ no, wait. I actually have something to say. So…I've started, yet another story. :] I'm excited about this one. This is only the prologue to it, but I'm hoping it will turn into something epic, something worth reading and something all of you will mention to other's telling them to read it. High hopes? Probably, but a girl can dream can she not. I will do my other stories still … maybe. But I am really busy, life sucks right now, so my updates on all will probably be sporadic at best. I will try not to let more than a few months go by before I edit them, because I don't want to keep you all waiting, though suspense can be a good thing sometimes. Now look, I'm rambling. *sighs* Any-who. ENJOY This idea came to me when I was watching "Center Stage" and "Center Stage 2"

--

_**Prologue:**_

A young girl sat on the stone steps that lay in front of a large brick building. She was around the age of twelve with long ebony hair which was tied back into a tight bun, not a single strand of hair fell out of place. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she turned teary eyes to the concrete that laid beneath her bare feet. Her feet were bloody, callous' covered the pads of her feet and the tops of her toes red and achy. Her nylon-like-leggings only seemed to suck the heat out of her body as a shiver coursed through her body. She pulled a shaky breath in through clenched teeth, drawing her knees up to her chest, hoping to protect herself from the impending cold.

Her head rested on top of her bent knee's, her stare cast to the side so she could look at the worn pink slippers that sat on the step right next to her.

The tears began to fall from her eyes as her gaze remained fixated on the slippers. She didn't look up at the sound of crunching gravel, signaling that a car pulled up to the curb in front of her. She didn't look up when a car door slammed and footsteps were heard approaching her downtrodden form, her mother gasped out a quiet "oh my," and she merely sat there, staring at the pink ribbon slippers. They were symbolic to her, they helped to signify the one thing she'd wanted to do since she learned how to walk. Ballet. She remembered walking down the street with her mom, she was so excited, all the new sights and sounds. She remembered peeking into a window, and seeing all the girls dressed up in their pretty pink frilly outfits, their pink ballet slippers with the pointed toes, that's when she knew what she wanted to do. She also remembered getting her first pair of ballet slippers, they were pre-pointe shoe's, so they were merely a set of soft slippers, she'd been slightly disappointed when she found out they weren't what those ballerina's were wearing but when her mom told her that they had to wear the same things she wore them too.

"I didn't get in," she whispered, her voice rugged and quiet, she couldn't bring herself to care whether or not her mother heard her words, for she felt as if her world had shattered, for she wasn't good enough to get into one of the most prestigious ballet academy's.

--

She knew it was horrible, wrong in every possible way, but she couldn't help but to be relieved when she heard her daughter softly murmur she didn't get in. She probably would have jumped for joy if it wasn't for her daughters obvious suffering. "I'm sorry honey," She murmured, and she was. She believed her daughter would make an amazing ballerina one day, but she wanted her to have higher aspirations then that. She pulled her daughter from the steps wrapping her in a loving embrace to let her know this wasn't the end of the world. "There will be other opportunities." She heard her daughters wet sniffle, and she knew her daughter didn't want to hear any of that. She wanted _this _opportunity and she didn't want to wait for any longer for it to happen.

The young girl turned to stare at the building as her mother lead her to the car. Waldred Ballet Academy, the WBA, it was the best Ballet Academy her family could afford, it had high honors held within the company, and several successful Ballerina's trained there when they were just in grade school, and now she wouldn't be one of them.

"Kagome, honey it just wasn't meant to be." her mother whispered into her ear, but she inhaled deeply, she decided that she would prove her mother wrong. That this **was** meant to be, she would be a ballerina, if it was the last thing she did.

_**+end+**_

_--_

**[ending note]**

So? Did you think it was worth reading? Do you want more? Or did you hate it, and now you want me to delete it right now before someone else stumbles upon it and they have to go wash out their eyes just so they can hope to forget about it? Hmn? I wonder which it is. Well this is just the prologue, the next chapter will be about the future, probably around when she is 18 years old or so.

Well, let me just say, I **really** hope you enjoy it~! :] Leave a review and let me know what you think. I've never read an Inuyasha fic about Ballet, so I think this is pretty original.

I love you all. You bring joy to my heart, and a smile to my face, so lets make that happen again with your reviews. :]

3

Waldred Ballet Academy does not exist, I made it up. :] I used to take ballet, so I know a tiny bit about it I will try and incorporate that into this fic. Training **was **hard**, **and I hope to work that intense feeling into it. I am hoping to take Ballet again soon if I can find a class. :]


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Title: **_Keeping the Groove_

**Summary: **Kagome always wanted to be a ballerina, it was her life-long dream. She promised herself she wouldn't get distracted by boys, and she wouldn't let her friends rip her dream apart. She had no idea that her promise was going to be so hard to keep.

--

_**Chapter 1:**_

Kagome sighed as she flopped down onto the hard plastic chair, her feet felt like they were on fire, and her head felt like it was going to fall off at any second. "Ugh," She moaned as she tiredly rolled her foot from side to side, the pleasant ache that spread across her leg at the action felt quite nice, it seemed to relieve the agonizing pressure that was building in her legs.

She reached for her water bottle, twisting the cap off with shaking fingers before downing the rest of the remaining water. She let her head rest against the wall behind her, pulling shaky breathes through her mouth as she closed her eyes.

She stood up, her knees wobbling, she barely braced herself in time as her body began to pitch forward.

She shoved against the wall, pushing herself up onto her toes and she felt her toes throb at the action.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled, and she ignored it, instead pulling off a double pirouette.

Her heartbeat was racing, and her head began to feel even heavier then it did before but she continued on making sure that her moves were perfectly executed and if they weren't she would keep trying until it was.

She ignored the footsteps that came running down the hall. She hoped that if she didn't respond they would leave her alone, but her hopes were dashed as the door slammed open.

"Kagome!" Her best friend Sango stated, her eyes holding a furious glint. "I told you not to overwork yourself."

Kagome scoffed, but kept on moving as she began to walk on the pointe of her slippers.

"Kagome," Sango rumbled.

"I am not overworking myself Sango. Don't be so paranoid." Kagome's legs obviously did not want to agree with her brain as they gave out and she went tumbling to the floor. She groaned as her right ankle twisted underneath her but other than that she didn't make a sound.

"Are you alright?" Sango fettered around her, almost hovering around her.

"I'm fine." Kagome lied, if Sango found out she sprained her ankle she'd tell her mom, and then Kagome wouldn't be able to dance for almost a month.

"Are you sure?" Sango seemed skeptical but Kagome ignored it as she pushed herself to her feet, concentrating on not applying to much pressure to her hurt leg, but still trying making it look like she was fine. "If your sure," Sango drawled, watching Kagome's every move with a calculative eye. "Well, anyway. I came to take you out to lunch."

"Um, thanks for the invite," Kagome faltered, not knowing how to get out of it this time. "But, mama wanted me-"

"Nope, not this time, honey," Sango interrupted, "I already talked to her, and your coming out, she says you spend too much time up here as it is."

"Wha-? I-" Kagome stuttered. She didn't know what to say. "I don't spend _enough_ time up here." She stated tensely.

"Kagome, your obsessed with this." Sango stated, an air of pity coating her words. "Your sixteen years old and this is all you do, Kagome."

"I have to be good enough." Kagome stated, ignoring Sango completely as she was talking to herself more than Sango.

"You're better than good." Sango replied anyway.

"I've got to train harder, I've got to get better, I have to become great." She muttered as a mantra. She knew what she had to do, and it seemed everything and everyone was against her.

"Kagome," Sango sighed, "Lets just go out, for once." She began to rub the bridge of her nose as she felt the usual headache that came on when ever she had this conversation.

"Fine!" She huffed, glaring at her before flopping to the ground to peel of her slippers, careful of her throbbing foot. "But just this once."

Sango rolled her eyes, knowing that they'd have this argument again. Kagome was her best friend, and yet they hardly ever hung out.

"So where are we going?" Kagome questioned, slipping on a pair of flats.

"Uh, no. Your changing."

Kagome glanced down at her outfit confused, before returning her look to Sango. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"First off, ew, you were just working out in that. Second off, you're wearing a leotard, leggings and some legwarmers with flats. Not exactly an outfit for going out to lunch."

Kagome huffed again, before stomping over to her bag and pulling out clothes. "You want me to go out, but you won't even let me wear what I want." She grumbled to herself.

"Damn straight." Sango laughed.

Kagome threw a withering glare of her shoulder. "I'm going to go change, and then can we go, so I can get back here?"

"We can go once you change, but I'm going to take as much time as possible to spend with my friend." Sango smiled, but it faltered as Kagome heaved a tired sigh.

"Okay." She watched as her friend disappeared into her bedroom, before reappearing moments later, her hair still pulled back into its usual bun, but instead dressed in baggy jeans and an oversized tee-shirt.

"We're going to need to take you shopping." Sango muttered to herself, not wanting to hear Kagome's protests on the matter.

"I'm ready." Kagome stated loudly, not liking the look Sango was giving her.

"Alright lets go."

As the walked down the hall Sango looked at Kagome, the grace she held in just walking was astounding and she didn't even realize it she was sure. Even though she held a slight limp she was moving with such elegance that anyone would be jealous. "So, Kagome. When are you going to audition for a ballet school, instead of practicing at home." Sango didn't say anything about Kagome's obviously hurt ankle but she made a quick note to keep her eye on it, because if it got any worse she was going to have to talk to Kagome's mom.

"When I'm better." Was Kagome's curt reply. _When I'm good enough to__be accepted._

"I already told you, you are good, Kagome." Sango stated as they climbed into her car. "I'm so glad we can finally hang out." Sango chimed in as she drove away from Kagome's house.

"So, who's all going out to this "lunch"?" Kagome questioned hoping it would just be the two of them.

"Miroku," Sango stated slowly, and Kagome nodded fine with that answer. "Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki too, they've been complaining about how little they see you."

"They see me all the time!" Kagome protested.

"School doesn't count Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes, not bothering to reply to that. "So, is that everyone who's going?" She questioned.

"No," Sango stated, drawing out the singular syllable.

When Kagome received no further answer than that she pushed on, feeling uneasy. "Who else!?" She questioned, nearly frantic in her haste to uncover the answer.

"Inuyasha." Sango murmured quietly.

"What!?" Kagome questioned, nearly hitting Sango in the face with her flailing hands. Kagome turned her glare to Sango, promising utter pain to said person should this end badly.

--

Bleck.

So it's a bit short, I apologize for that. I'm being rushed so I hope you enjoyed it. Review please, it warms the darkened icy crevices of my bitter ol' heart. :]

Don't you worry, this story will get better, its just introducing everyone still. So once that is out of the way drama and problems will ensue. :] So I hope you enjoy. :D

You can find out why she reacted to the mere mention of Inuyasha's name that way soon. :]


	3. Petulance

**I'm alive! In case anyone was wondering. Most of you are probably thinking, "Oh, you've been gone?" And I'd just like to say – "I get that a lot." XP I hope everyone enjoys this! I really am kind of excited for this story, which should be considered a good thing because my interest has been waning in all of my stories, so if you enjoy this consider yourself lucky, for now. XP**

**Disclaimer: I am claiming to the fact that I do not have ownership over Inuyasha and company. [If there is any confusion to that, I just said I don't own Inuyasha in a round about way]**

**Chapter 2: Petulance**

"Oh stop your sulking Kagome." Sango muttered for the tenth time in a row. Ever since she'd given the news to Kagome about Inuyasha's presence at the lunch today Kagome had closed herself off, glaring out the window with a heated look. "It won't be that bad Kagome, he's actually a nice guy once you get to know him!" Sango tried again, only to receive an eye-roll in return. "Kagome!" Sango yelled, just as she flicked her blinker on to turn into the diner.

"What?" Kagome asked grumpily.

"You better cheer your petite ass up right now, or I am going to keep you out far longer than I planned too." Sango threatened menacingly.

Kagome swung her glare towards her friend. "Whatever," she muttered, hopping out of the car and stalking towards the entrance.

Sango sighed following after Kagome, her movements more subdued. "I don't know what your problem is with him anyway." She muttered as she neared.

Kagome turned around to look at her, her arms crossed and her weight balancing on her good foot. "Well for starters he's a rude, crass, immature jerk, who has an ego the size of China." She declared, her gaze shifting to the crack in the cement before looking back up at Sango.

Sango's expression turned amused. "In other words, you like him." She stated simply, reaching for the door to pull it open. She walked in, not waiting for Kagome's response.

"I do not!" Kagome called out quickly, too quickly. Her face flushed and she ran after Sango, loosing some of the grace she'd come to pride herself on. "Sango!" She yelled out as she followed her friend. "I don't!"

Sango looked over her shoulder, chuckling at her friend's expense. "That's not what your face tells me." She declared, before spotting the group and walking towards them.

"Sango." Kagome hissed, seeing Inuyasha in the corner of the booth, smirking in her direction. _Damnit, _her mind raged, she damned Sango for bringing up her feelings, it was so much easier to hate him, when no one knew she actually liked him.

"Welcome ladies." Miroku stated as they neared, standing up and opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Hi Miroku." Kagome muttered, shooting a glare at her so called best friend.

"Hey." Sango said warmly kissing him on the cheek.

"What's up with Kagome?" Miroku muttered softly, eyeing the moody brunette.

"Oh, just the usual." Sango stated loudly, laughing as Kagome shot yet another glare in her direction. "I drug her away from practicing." She winked towards him.

"There is something you're not telling me." Miroku smiled, moving aside to let Sango slide into the booth, sitting next to Eri. "That's not Kagome's usual I'm-pissed-cause-you-tore-me-away-from-my-ballet attitude."

"You're right, its not the only thing." Sango's grin widened, and she shot a glance towards Kagome, who was forced to sit next to Inuyasha for it was the only spot left in the round booth.

Kagome looked over Inuyasha, Ayumi, Yuri, and Eri in order to glare at Sango. Her look told Sango that if she said anything she'd be dead. Sango merely stuck out her tongue in reply.

Kagome sighed, sinking back into the cushion of the booth, keeping as much distance between Inuyasha and herself as possible.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice sounded in her ear, and she jumped, her eyes shooting to see him leaning towards her, the space between he and Ayumi great, where as the space between Inuyasha and her was minimal. "I don't bite. Hard." He grinned as he leaned back in his seat, eyeing her form. "Unless of course you ask me too." He chuckled slightly not taking his eyes off of her.

Kagome huffed, folding her arms and glaring straight ahead of her trying not to let his presence get to her. She slid to the edge of the seat, sitting half in and half out of the booth but there was once again space between her and the current reason for her nervousness, though she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Inuyasha continued to smile as he watched Kagome slide to the furthest edge of the seat so she was only half sitting in the booth. He slid over, cutting off her space once again.

Sango was laughing internally at the show that was being put on. Inuyasha was deliberately baiting Kagome, and Kagome was trying her hardest to stay indifferent. She didn't know why she didn't see it before, her friend's feelings for Inuyasha. She could clearly see the attraction there, and she was planning on giving them a gentle nudge in the right direction. The only problem would be Kagome and her ballet.

Kagome stared horrified at the space that was no longer visible between her and Inuyasha. He was getting to her; she'd admit that, if she moved over any further she'd be sitting on the ground. She fumed silently, turning her glare towards the offending male and wishing to pour her water over his smug little head.

Inuyasha laughed as her attention turned to him. "Would you look at that?" He spoke, completely forgetting about everyone else in the booth and only concentrating her. "It looks like there isn't enough room for all of us in the booth." Her glare hardened and he smirked. "I guess you'll just have to sit in my lap." He patted his lap for emphasis drawing Kagome's gaze there.

Kagome looked to Sango for help, only to see the amusement in her eyes. _Fine, _Kagome thought, _if she wants a show, I will give her a freaking show. _

She turned to Inuyasha, her anger thinly veiled. "You seem to be right, Inuyasha," She purred, sliding closer to him slowly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Well this was a new development. She'd never before acting on his advances, she'd merely get angry and threaten him in some form or another, but he liked this better, much better.

Kagome slid into Inuyasha's lap, wiggling around in a show of getting comfortable.

Inuyasha groaned silently as she moved around atop his lap, he was really enjoying this. He moved his arms to wrap around her securing her to him with his light grip.

Kagome smiled at the shocked looks everyone was shooting them; it was then she realized she didn't hang out with her friends enough, because the pure joy that pulling something unexpected like that gave her sent thrills through her. She didn't think about the fact that it felt _right_ to be in Inuyasha's arms like this.

Once Kagome sat still long enough for everyone to fully comprehend that she had indeed just sat on Inuyasha she moved. She slid into the empty space that was between Inuyasha and Ayumi, effectively breaking Inuyasha's hold on her. Once she was settled there she turned to Inuyasha with a shit-eating grin and pushed him right out of the booth. She laughed once he landed, his face still holding the shocked expression that it'd morphed into once she'd moved off of him.

_That little …_Inuyasha thought, he couldn't stop the pleasure that formed inside of him at her antics, he enjoyed this little game they played, but he knew he'd enjoy it much more once he could finally call her "his".

Chapter End.

**This amuses me greatly. I like this story a lot and I am hoping my joy in this will continue on until I finish it, because I will tell you one thing, its so hard to continue writing a story you no longer feel enjoyment about. :/ There is nothing worse than that. :D**


	4. Promises

Too many stories to concentrate on **head explodes** Well, seeing as how my head has just exploded [again] I do not know if I will be able to write my stories. **sigh** sorry about that. :]

**Last chapter I described their seating arrangements, but I don't know if everyone got that they were sitting in a half-moon booth. Well, they might of but as you can tell I don't believe in my descriptive abilities. :D But if you did get that, then props to you! You're abilities at deciphering my descriptive abilities is TOP-NOTCH.**

**Chapter 3: Promises.**

Inuyasha slid back into the booth, hiding the smile that seemed to be ever-present upon his features when he was in Kagome's presence. His arm rested against the back of the booth, acting as a small cushion for Kagome's neck. She hadn't mentioned anything when he'd placed it there, nor had she went rigid like he'd expected her too; she simply sat there, listening in on the conversation as she sipped daintily upon her diet soda. Their food had arrived, and Inuyasha had already begun to scarf his down.

"Stop staring." Kagome muttered from around her straw though her eyes never wavered from the group sitting before her.

"Who says I was staring?" Inuyasha muttered back, leaning slightly into her as he spoke.

"I do. And you still are." She shot him a sidelong glare. "I could feel you're stare." She stated as her eyes locked on his, he could feel the electricity as their eyes connecting and he became aware how she knew he was staring. "So stop." She went back to her drink, nibbling on the straw as she listened to Sango recap Miroku's latest antics.

She chuckled slightly as Miroku crossed his arms petulantly, he obviously didn't enjoy the fact that Sango was letting everyone know how she'd smacked him in front of his own mother, and his mom merely stated, _"Its about time somebody kept him in line." _The thing that made it funnier was the fact that neither Miroku or Sango had known she was in the room until she spoke up, Sango had been embarrassed at having been caught smacking the woman's son, and that said son had previously been groping her.

Inuyasha half listened to everything that was going on around him, but most of his attention was focused on the slight woman to his right. He'd never seen her eyes so bright before, and he longed to see that look in her eyes more often. He vowed to make her eyes light up like that all the time, he hoped she would never lose that glimmer once she let him into her heart.

Kagome chewed on the end of one of her fries. Though she was training to become a ballerina, she never saw fit to starve herself for it, she ate what she wanted, and it never seemed to hinder her performance as long as she balanced it out with a yogurt or something else light. That would seem to give her energy after one of her heavier meals.

Kagome felt somewhat lost as she listened to the ramblings of her groups of friends, they had so many jokes, and they're were often times someone would start saying something and they wouldn't finish due to the laughter that would erupt out of everyone's mouths. She felt out of place here, with her friends. She would smile lightly when they would laugh at something she wasn't in on, and she would shift uncomfortably when Sango would look at her, almost as if she was willing her to input something into the conversation. The only thing Kagome could think to talk about was ballet, and she knew they didn't want to hear about that anymore. It was all Kagome ever seemed to talk about, and she was just realizing how horrible that must be for her friends.

Her lip was drawn in between her teeth as her thoughts ran away from her; she began to feel unease at being here. Did she fit in here? Did she belong here with them?

Inuyasha watched the myriad of emotions flit across her face. It hard started off with amusement, and then switched to confusion, and for a moment she merely seemed to be deep in thought before she finally settled on uncertainty. Her lower lip pulled in-between her teeth and she gnawed gently on it.

"Kagome." He spoke into her ear, his breath flowing across it, causing the loose tendrils to flutter slightly from his breath.

She jumped, her lips slipping from between her teeth as she opened her mouth in a gasp. "Inuyasha!" She reprimanded, and Inuyasha was grateful because gone was the look of doubt.

"What?" He asked, pretending not to realize that he had just frightened her out of her thoughts.

She glared at him, her teeth clenched tight to keep any unwanted words from spilling forth. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she began to pout in her seat. "Can I go yet?" She questioned harshly, her glare on her half-eaten meal.

Sango paused mid-sentence to stare at her incredulous. "No." She stated, turning her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"But-" Kagome started, but settled in for another glare directed toward the brunette who sat across from her. "Ugh."

Inuyasha smirked in Kagome's direction his body turned towards her body. "Well, since you're staying, then that means we can talk." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome looked at him out of her peripheral vision, her stomach was constantly aflutter as she sat so near to him, she felt her heart thump erratically against her rib cage. He was doing things to her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to push him away any longer.

With a sigh Kagome shifted slightly, turning her body a little so that it now faced Inuyasha. "Fine. Lets talk." Her voice was soft.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the giant smile that spread across his face; he wanted to jump for joy at her agreeing to talk to him. She'd never done that before, and he would make it so she wouldn't regret it. His first question was something he knew she would want to talk about; "What first got you started on ballet?" He questioned softly, he didn't want her to think he was mocking him.

Kagome looked up at him, shock registered on her face. "I-well-." She wasn't expecting him to ask that question, no one has ever shown such an interest in what she does, they merely support her. "When I was a little girl, I remember walking by a ballet studio. It was filled with a bunch of older girls and they were all wearing black leotards and were wearing pink slippers with legwarmers. I remember thinking "they're so beautiful" and I knew that I wanted to be just like them. I wanted to be able to dance at the point of my toe just so, I wanted to speak with my motions, to make people see the beauty of life through my dance." Kagome's tone was wistful, she'd thought of this often remembering how talented those girls were and how she wished she could be just as talented.

Inuyasha listened intently, soaking in Kagome's words. He nodded briefly before he spoke, "Why haven't you auditioned to get into that school?"

Kagome's form went rigid at those words, she couldn't explain it but every time she heard the word "audition" she felt like she was going to go into a panic attack. "Because that school closed down before I was old enough to get into it." She spoke stiffly, she didn't want to think about the fact that she had auditioned for a school and been rejected, she didn't like to remember that day, that was the day she felt as if her dreams had been crushed.

"You could always audition for some place else, Kagome." He smiled softly at her, none of his earlier playfulness in his tone. "I've seen you dance before," it'd been an accident but he'd seen it nonetheless. Kagome had been practicing in the school gym, after hours of course, and Inuyasha had stumbled upon her. "You're an amazing ballerina."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask her another question when he was interrupted by Miroku's voice. "Are you two coming?" He questioned, humor lacing his tone. Inuyasha's head snapped to look towards them, only to find the entire group standing a few feet away from the table.

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha stated, clamoring out of the booth, Kagome closely.

Kagome bit her tongue to keep the plea to go home to herself, she didn't know why, but talking to Inuyasha had helped, his genuine sincerity was touching, he actually seemed to care about her dreams.

It was then that she made her promise, one she was sure she would try and keep.

_I will make more time for my friends, I promise._

_END  
_

**Kagome doubts her skills as a ballerina if you have not yet realized. She took that rejection hard; she has not auditioned for another school yet because of she fears it will break her spirit, that her dreams will just remain dreams.**

**Rae's autoresponse: Writer's block seems to have become a serious illness inside MissRae. We do not know when it will lift, or when she will have a slight reprieve so she can write more. Pray for the best.**


End file.
